When Civil Blood Makes Civil Hands Unclean
by alBBie
Summary: Two houses, both alike in dignity, in Hogwarts, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge sprouts new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. R
1. Hatred

**Summary: **This is a version of Romeo and Juliet but with Harry Potter characters and it takes place in Hogwarts. I know it's been done but I've had this idea for a while and before I even knew that other people had done it. If anyone knows what the Slytherin Quidditch captain the trio's 5th year's first name is (last name Montague), please tell me. Thanks. Takes place trio's 7th year. Rating is PG-13 for now but may change to R later due to violence or intimacy.

**ADepressedSpooty: **Thank you for correcting my error! I'm re-writing the end of this chapter... Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I own the general plot. Willy Shakespeare owns that ;)

00000000000000000

(A/N: I know some of the lines are incorrect; I've changed them. I'm reading out of Romeo and Juliet as I type, though, FYI) _Two houses, both alike in dignity, in Hogwarts, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge sprouts new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their lives; whose unfortunate pitiful overthrows do with their death bury their teachers' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their teachers' rage, which their student's end could not rid, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; those of you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil will strive to mend._

00000000000000000

It's a cool day in mid-October at Hogwarts. Students are sitting outside, basking in the sun or lying in the shade. Crabbe and Goyle are situated half under a tree, half in the sun discussing their Potions homework when suddenly someone walks by and disturbs them from their calm puzzlement.

Crabbe: Oh, God. Here comes a stupid gang of Gryffindors.

Goyle looks up and sees who Crabbe was talking about. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Dean Thomas have just shown up and sat down at a tree a few feet away.

Goyle: Great. We're trying to do our freaking homework and here these stupid bastards come! Why can't we get a moment of freaking calmness for one second?

Crabbe bites his thumb in the Gryffindor's direction. Harry notices.

Goyle (sarcastically): Nice move, dumbass.

Harry get up and walks a few feet, so he is right in between the two groups.

Harry (menacingly): Do you bite your thumb at me?

Crabbe: Um... I bite my thumb.

Harry (growing steadily angrier): Do you bite your thumb at _me_?

Crabbe turns to Goyle worriedly.

Crabbe: Is it in my favor if I say yes?

Goyle: No, stupid.

Crabbe (turning back to Harry): No, I don't bite my thumb at you.

Goyle: Are you trying to pick a fight with us?

Harry (slightly taken aback): No.

Goyle: Because if you are, I'm ready.

Harry: Oh really?

Harry already has his wand out, and he waits for Goyle to take out his before shouting "Expelliarmus!" at him, causing Goyle's wand to fly out of his hand and glide through the air. Crabbe reacts quickly despite his slow brain.

Crabbe: _Engorgio_!

Suddenly Harry's head becomes three times bigger. He clutches it to stop the swelling but nothing will prevent this spell from continuing. The Quidditch captain, Montague (A/N: What's his first name? I don't care if he's already graduated or something...) sees what's going on and rushes to the fight to stop it.

Montague (livid with anger): Stop! You don't know what you're doing! A teacher is going to see you and give you another ten weeks of detention to add onto your list!

Ron, who was standing behind Harry, is now just as livid as Montague.

Ron: What are you doing?

Montague: I'm just trying to keep the peace-

Ron: Peace! I hate that word! I hate it as much as I hate all Slytherins. _Densaugeo!_

Montague's teeth begin to grow larger than Harry's head, and a fight breaks out. Harry is still able to put the jelly legs jinx on Crabbe despite his gigantic head, and Dean quickly stuns Goyle. The brawl grows larger and larger until finally Professor Dumbledore notices and takes the whole group to his office. He is beyond angry. The steam is practically visible emitting from his purple ears.

Dumbledore: This is the fourth fight you lot have had this whole week! If you _ever_ do this _ever_ again I will expel every single one of you. I don't care who started it. I don't care who tried to stop it. You all will be expelled if this keeps up. For now, I'll let you off with two weeks of detention to add to the seventeen weeks you already have. I expect to see you in this office at seven-o-clock tonight as usual. You may go.

The students exit the room, the Slytherins with their heads hanging. They stop at the Hospital Wing briefly to reduce the size of Montague's teeth. When they enter their common room, Professor Snape immediately discovers them.

Snape: Not another brawl, I hope?

The three don't respond and Snape sighs unhappily. He's given up trying to stop them; he's tried every way imaginable. And he can't help but enjoy seeing Gryffindor students in the hospital wing.

Snape: Where's Draco? I haven't seen that boy in ages. It seems he can only be found during classes.

Crabbe: Even we haven't seen him in forever. He always is off hiding somewhere, doing something weird.

Snape made a face of discontentment. Draco used to be his top student, and now he was rarely anywhere to be found most of the time.

Snape: I want you two to discover the reason for his obnoxious sadness and avoidance of us. I won't put up with it any longer.

Crabbe and Goyle nod almost mechanically and exit the common room. They find Draco outside as they have frequently in the past.

Goyle: Draco! Buddy! Where've you been? What's up with you, you're always off somewhere.

Draco looks up and is upset that people have found him. He wanted to spend even more time alone.

Draco: It's nothing.

Crabbe: Oh, don't give us that crap. We're not always that stupid, you know.

Draco (laughs quietly): Unrequited love.

Crabbe: Okay, we're not _always_ stupid, but we're stupid most of the time. What in hell does that mean?

Draco (laughs quietly again. It's as if he refuses to show signs of happiness): That's actually not quite true. It's... Something else...

Crabbe: Is it because Pansy won't sleep with you?

Draco remains silent, not letting his dignity fall but not responding to Crabbe's blunt remark.

Goyle: Well, there are other House Elves in the manor, aren't there? Don't be all glum about one stupid girl. Another lady will come and she'll be better than stupid Pansy.

Draco finally laughs more loudly, but it doesn't last long. Goyle and Crabbe realize that he wants to be left alone, and finally do leave him. Draco sighs with unhappiness.

Draco (thinking): I've always gotten everything in my life, but suddenly I feel so sad constantly. There must be something more than the fact that a whore like Pansy won't sleep with me. Why is it affecting me so much? I'm so used to girls lining up at my feet just to be with me for a night, maybe this new change is too much for me to handle?

He sits down and lights a cigarette, alone in an empty area of the Hogwarts grounds. He's glad that no one is around and deeply breaths in the smoke of the cigarette, hoping it'll calm him down somewhat.

00000000000000000

**A/N: **Phew, that was long for just one scene of the play! Maybe I'll do one scene per chapter, unless they're really short. Please R&R! I won't know if I'm a horrible writer who should abandon this site immediately unless you review!


	2. Love

**A/N: **This story is not showing up on my page that lists all my stories and my bio, etc, but hopefully when I update it, it will show up. Unfortunately, I can't respond to the few reviews (lol) because I can't read them because the story won't show up. Phew. Onward; I know Hogwarts doesn't have, like casual dances or anything. But for the purposes of this story, they do.

**Disclaimer: **Shakespeare owns Romeo and Juliet, Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

0000000000000 000000

Ginny is getting ready for a dance the school is having that evening when Hermione enters the room and plops happily down onto Ginny's bed.

Hermione: Ready yet?

Ginny: No, I'm still not sure what to wear. It doesn't start for another half hour though, doesn't it?

Hermione (lying down on the bed): I know but I'm so excited. Hey, guess what I just heard from Lavender?

Ginny (from next to her dresser): Oh please, don't tell me you're taking part in their gossip.

Hermione: Well, they were talking about you, so I was a bit curious.

Now she's grasped Ginny's attention.

Ginny (a sly grin playing on her face): What were they saying?

Hermione: _Well_, apparently Dean has taken somewhat of a fancy to you.

Ginny (dumbfounded): _Dean?_ Are you serious?

Hermione nods proudly.

Ginny (laughs): That's so weird. I would have never thought... _Dean_? This is crazy...

Hermione laughs with her friend as they continue to get ready for the dance.

0000000000000 000000

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Crabbe and Goyle have come across a sullen Draco who refuses to go to the party. This upsets them greatly, and, attempting to follow Snape's requests, they want him to join them for a fun evening.

Crabbe: Come _on_, Draco. Please come with us! You're always acting all depressed and lonely. Just this one night, this one dance, that's all we ask of you.

Draco doesn't respond. He stares into the fire, the flames dancing about in his glittering steel eyes.

The two sigh and throw their hands up in defeat. They've been trying to persuade him for ten whole minutes without any form of success. Draco glances up and sees their unhappy defeated faces. He finds a twinge of guilt in his heart and decides that he could put a hold on his depression for a few hours and do this for his friends. Stupid and oblivious as they may be, they were still his friends.

Draco (sighing): Fine, I'll go with you. But if this party lasts more than a few hours, I'm leaving.

Crabbe: Oh, thank you!

A few minutes later, the three make their way upstairs to the dance, which happens to be Halloween themed. Crabbe and Goyle are dressed rather embarrassingly as Vikings, while Draco is dressed as a very attractive knight (**A/N: **:( I couldn't think of anything else). As Draco makes his way to the snack table, Crabbe and Goyle stay behind to joke about Draco's love for Pansy when they catch a glimpse of her dressed as a rather scantily clad devil.

Crabbe: I can't believe he actually has _feelings_ for this girl. I mean, if he just wanted a good shag he wouldn't be this upset over it.

Goyle: I _know. _He's normally so... Wild with girls, but this one stupid thing has got him so upset.

Crabbe (rolling his eyes): Look at her. She's not even that pretty. So she's got a cute butt and a nice rack.

Goyle: And a pretty face and nice body, but other than that she's hideous. She's not even funny or anything.

Crabbe: A total airhead. But even _she_ won't lay him. Shows you how great he is in bed.

The two begin to laugh hysterically, not noticing that Draco is eying a slender, flaming-haired masked princess on the other side of the large room. Draco watches as the girl is asked to dance by Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor, and she shyly accepts.

Draco (thinking): This girl must be a Gryffindor, otherwise Dean wouldn't have asked her to dance. Why do I always have to be fixated on the beautiful women I can't have?!!?!??!

He pulls his mask down over his face unhappily and sulks in a corner. When he gets up a few minutes later to get a drink, he bumps into someone- his peripheral vision isn't too hot with the mask on.

Draco (turning quickly to apologize to the person): Sorry.

He notices the girl as the flaming-haired princess.

Ginny: Oh, that's okay.

She smiles shyly at him and he mentally remarks on her beauty. She giggles softly before disappearing into the crowd, and he follows her silently. She is, as he expected, a Gryffindor student and he follows her up to the common room.

Draco: Toothy pumpkins.

He speaks to a portrait of a large woman who then swings open to let him enter the Gryffindor common room as he had seen her do just moments before. He creeps inside and hides behind a statue as she gazes into the fire, blazing brightly in the center of the empty room, much as he had done almost an hour earlier.

Ginny (talking to herself): Is it a law that I can only fall in love with someone who I can't have?

Draco (thinking): She sounds just like me.

Ginny (still to herself): Every man I ever even glance at and feel a bit of attraction towards always ends up being someone I can never have. Why, Draco, _why_ do you have to be in Slytherin? _Why_?

Draco (thinking): Should I make my grand entrance now?

Ginny (to herself yet again): Even without his cursed house he'd be the same beautiful person he is, and I could be with him. A freaking Whomping Willow with _any other_ name would still be a giant, abusive tree! So why does he have to have this name which does nothing but push him away from me? Why can't Draco be a Gryffindor, or why can't we all just put away our petty differences and let whomever be with whomever? Why does this have to be so difficult?

Draco finally decides that this is the moment where he can finally reveal himself, and he steps out from behind the statue.

Draco: Because that's the way love is.

Ginny gasps, and throws her hand over her mouth as she sees him, leaping up.

Ginny (trying to hide her embarrassment): You can't be here! If someone comes in they'll have your head within seconds. You must leave!

Draco: It's okay, no one will come in. They're all at that god-forsaken dance.

Ginny (her cheeks matching her hair): Did you hear everything I said?

Draco (smiling slightly): Yes.

Ginny (sitting back down and putting her head in her hands): That's so embarrassing.

Draco: Is it if I tell you I feel the same way? That we should all just abandon our beliefs and houses and let love be?

Her face remains in her hands though she's slightly stunned at Draco's poetic manner of speaking. She looks up just a bit so she can see his face slightly. She notices that he has sat down at a chair _very_ close to her. When she lifts her head slowly up out of her hands, he seizes the opportunity as one to kiss her. When they part she kisses him again, this time more passionately, and their lips don't part again for another few minutes.

Ginny: You'd better go. Someone's bound to come upstairs looking for me.

Draco nods.

Draco: Meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at 8:00.

Ginny nods this time before kissing him one more time as he climbs back through the portrait hole. She sighs. If only this relationship could work.

0000000000000 000000

**A/N: **This time I guess I made Draco and Ginny talk slightly "properly" or poetically or something. Gah I don't know what I'm saying. Just review please.


	3. Devotion

**A/N: **Reviews! Yay!

**ADepressedSpooty: **I would've liked Juliet to be Hermione, too, but unfortunately it works out better for it to be Ginny. By the way, what's a "spooty"?

**Hedwigmail: **He knows she's in Gryffindor and that she's a Weasley, blah, blah, blah, but we just have to pretend that he's all nice in this story and just loves her for her. :) :sigh: I _love_ this story (the actual play, not my version).

**Lei454: **Nice name ;) The 000000s are separators because nothing else shows up, and I changed it so it makes a tad more sense as to how he knows the password. My bad.

It's going to be harder to make this chapter a lot like the play because they're not going to ask someone to marry them because they're only like 17 and 16, and obviously there's no Friar at Hogwarts (besides a ghost one) so if this chapter's a bit off from the actual play, please don't get mad :) Also, Snape is going to be acting a little OOC- then again, everyone's pretty OOC…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for this version of putting the two stories together.

000000 0000000 00000000

Draco enters the Slytherin common room so happily that he's practically skipping along. Snape, who has returned early from the dance, spots him and questions why he is so excited.

Snape: What's given you such a drastic mood swing?

Draco: Love.

Snape: Love? Don't tell me it's that stupid Pansy still...

Draco shakes his head.

Draco (slightly hesitant): No, it's someone else. It's... Ginny.

Snape (surprised): Ginny Weasley? From Gryffindor?

Draco nods slowly, worried that telling his trustworthy teacher about his newfound romance might not have been the best decision.

Snape: But she's a Gryffindor!

Draco: I know, but I love her.

Snape (somewhat reluctantly): If you love her... Well, maybe it'll finally create some peace between these two houses.

Draco smiles before running upstairs to his room. Who knew that one girl could change the way he had been feeling for weeks so much?

000000 0000000 00000000

The next day, Crabbe and Goyle are outside on the grounds discussing Ron and their hatred for him.

Crabbe: And he fights so properly! He's always doing things as though they are proper duels, rather than just a silly brawl between two houses.

Goyle: Honestly, what is that? If we're just playing around outside trying to kill each other, no one's going to expect it to be all formal and obnoxious like that.

Suddenly Draco steps outside of the castle and joins his friends in their jokes under the trees.

Draco (very happily): Hey!

Crabbe: Draco! What's up?

Goyle: Why'd you disappear so quickly from that dance last night?

Draco shrugs.

Crabbe: Did you run off with _Pansy_? (Turns to Goyle) I bet he ran off with Pansy.

Draco makes a face at the two as they start laughing insanely.

Goyle: So how was it? Worth the wait?

Crabbe: What was it like? Is she really as great as everyone says she is?

Draco: Shut up. I did _not_ run off with Pansy.

Crabbe: He's denying it, it must have been pretty bad.

Draco rolls his eyes at the two. But they soon stop as someone else catches their eyes. Hermione is standing atop the steps in front of the school. She scans the area, and when her eyes rest upon Draco, she begins to descend the steps.

Crabbe: Oh, it was her, then. She looks like she might be nice.

Goyle: _Real_ nice. Do you want to hand her over for the night?

Draco: Shut up.

When Hermione reaches the bottom of the stone steps, she beckons him forward.

Crabbe and Goyle: Ooooooh.

Crabbe: Somebody's mad.

Draco ignores their jests as he makes his way through the grass to Hermione.

Hermione: Don't do anything to her.

Draco: Excuse me?

Hermione: Let me rephrase that, if you do anything to hurt or mislead her, I will hurt you. Badly. Do not deceive her.

Draco (swallowing): I won't... I love her.

Hermione: Good.

Draco: Remind her to meet me in the Room of Requirement at eight-o-clock.

Hermione nods before turning on her heel and marching back up the steps.

000000 0000000 00000000

Ginny sits impatiently on her bed as she awaits Hermione's return anxiously. She gets up and starts to pace around the room, thinking wild thoughts as to why she's not there. Suddenly, her friend enters.

Ginny (practically pouncing on Hermione): Hermione! Where have you been? What took you so long?

Hermione sits down wearily on Ginny's bed.

Hermione (a hand on her forehead): I'm exhausted. Peeves was on a roll today and he ended up wherever I was, so I ended up going way out of my way to get up here and running around the whole school in the process.

Ginny: Well what did Draco say?

Hermione: Wait a moment; I'm out of breath.

Ginny: How are you out of breath when you_ have_ breath to tell me you're out of breath!

Hermione: Shut up.

Ginny: Well, is the news good or bad? Tell me that.

Hermione doesn't respond. She stays panting on Ginny's bed.

Ginny: Come on! Is the news _good_ or _bad_. Just tell me that.

She pouts in Hermione's face, hoping to make her speak.

Hermione: Go to the Room of Requirement at eight-o-clock tonight. You're lucky; he really loves you.

Ginny throws her arms around her friend giddily.

Ginny: Thank you so much! I'm so happy.

They laugh and Ginny continues to squeeze her friend so hard that she practically loses the ability to breath.

000000 0000000 00000000

**A/N: **A little weird and cheesy, but whatever. I'm just trying to get to the killings already!

Review please :D I'll be your best friend.


	4. Death

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: **No one's really reviewing this story, but I love writing it so I do it anyway :) I'm trying to do this chapter more like the play and following more line-by-line-ish from the play. So if they're saying kind of weird things ("By my head, here come the Gryffindors", for example) it's because they say something pretty close to exactly that in the play.

Also, this is a different type of Harry Potter-land from the books, it's darker and more depressing, I guess, so pretend that if someone performs an Unforgivable Curse that they won't be immediately expelled and sent to Azkaban for the rest of their life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own aNyThInG

0 00 000 0000 00000

Crabbe and Goyle are sitting outside under their usual tree the next evening, not noticing Ron and his gang menacingly approaching them with fake looks of kindness plastered upon their faces. Goyle suddenly looks up and notices the Gryffindor students approaching.

Goyle: By my head, here come the Gryffindors.

Crabbe: By my ass, I don't give a-

Ron (fakely cheerful): Good evening. May I have a word with one of you?

Crabbe: Pair it with something else: a word and a blow.

Ron (losing his fake attitude): Watch it, or I might actually end up doing that.

Crabbe draws his wand and Ron soon follows his lead.

Goyle (worried): We're in a public place! Go somewhere where no one is here to watch us, and do your fighting. Or else put your wands _away_.

Draco emerges from inside the castle and, seeing the group, starts toward his friends and enemies.

Ron: Ah, there is just the man I was looking for.

When Draco comes closer, Ron begins to speak to him. (**A/N: **This part might seem a bit weird now, because even though I've been reading from the book and trying to translate it line-by-line for this whole chapter, this is where I _really_ start to do it more, so some of the things they say- like talking about loving each other- might seem a bit odd to the people who aren't reading from a Romeo and Juliet script as they read this story)

Ron: Draco, the love I have for you deserves no better term than this: you're a villain.

Draco: Ron, there is a reason that I have to love you, and it excuses the existing rage. I'm not a villain. I see you don't know me.

Ron: This doesn't excuse the injuries that you have done for me. Turn and draw.

Draco (incredulous): I've never injured you, just loved you more than you can guess. And until you learn the reason of my love, be satisfied, Ron, whose name I cherish as much as my own.

Crabbe (drawing his wand): Will you leave, Ron?

Ron: What do you want from me?

Crabbe: (**A/N: **Pretend that Ron has the nickname Prince of Cats) Nothing but one of your nine lives, Prince of Cats, and to beat the other eight of them. Will you draw?

Ron (smiling menacingly and slowly drawing his wand): I will draw.

Draco (in worried anticipation of the brawl about to occur): Come on, Crabbe. Don't start another fight.

Crabbe ignores him and they begin to fight. They shout horrible curses and charms back and forth, each one getting more horrible with every word they say.

Draco (desperately): Stop it! Both of you!

They don't listen.

Ron: _CRUCIO!_

Crabbe falls to the ground, writhing in pain, but a noise never escapes from his lips. Draco darts in front of Ron and commands him to stop before kneeling over his weakened friend.

Crabbe (weakly): I'm hurt.

He tries to stand.

Draco: Stop. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey.

He gets up, but stops when Crabbe speaks again.

Crabbe (loudly and angrily): A plague on both the houses! (He stands) It's just a scratch, but it's enough. Go get Madame Pomfrey. (He faces Draco) This is your fault. You came into this and now I'm dying! A plague on both of the houses!

He stumbles and tries to make it into the castle, which is quite far for someone on the verge of death, and he soon falls to the ground, dead. Goyle and Draco rush to his body only to discover that he truly is dead. Uncontrollable tears fill Draco's eyes that are not visible to anyone else in the moonlight. He can't help but know that this is all his fault.

Draco (thinking): _Someone I am supposed to think of as practically family now, because he is Ginny's brother, has now done nothing but killed my best friend. Has my love for this woman done anything besides take away my courage? What have I done?! _

He turns to find Ron and his friends gone, but he vows to avenge his best friend's death, and in turn to kill Ron. He leaps up and sprints into the castle, running through the halls in desperate need of finding him. He reaches the portrait that leads to the Gryffindor common room, and recites the password he used to get into the room just a few nights before, and it works. He throws himself through the portrait hole, and sure enough finds Ron and his followers the only ones on the other side. The whole group of them stares at him, with his messy clothes and his face wet from tears. Most of the school is in the Dining Hall eating their dinner, so thankfully there are not many people available to witness whatever happens.

Draco (through gritted teeth): Are you happy with what you've done, Ron? Now either you, or me, or both of us will have to join Crabbe up in the sky.

Ron: And it will be you.

Draco: This will determine that!

They both draw their wands and begin dueling. Draco is spilling over with anger, it's practically visible pouring from his ears and his eyes. Barely even conscious of what he is doing, he cuts to the chase.

Draco: _AVADA KEDAVRA! _

A blinding flash of green light fills the room for a nanosecond, and when it disappears, Ron's collapsed corpse is visible on the stained ground. Time seems to stand still as Draco stands, sweating, panting, tears streaming down his dirty face. Harry and Dean, the others in the room, are too shocked to respond, and when they finally tear their eyes away from the body, Draco is gone, leaving nothing but the noise of the portrait hole closing and a gust of wind.

0 00 000 0000 00000

Goyle knows what Draco has done when he sees him looking so shaken in the Entrance Hall just a few minutes later. He is shocked to see that his friend would be in such a public area after killing someone.

Goyle (hastily): You must leave! Everyone will know it is you who has killed Ron! You must leave, Draco! Flee from here!

Draco sprints through the castle, running so quickly he looks like nothing but a blur has he passes you, off to somewhere where he hopefully will not be discovered. Goyle goes outside and stands by Crabbe's dead body, where a large crowd of students and teachers alike has how gathered.

Dumbledore (stern and angry): Which way has the killer run? Where is the person who has killed Crabbe?

Goyle says nothing but points to Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore: Where are the starters of this deathly brawl?

Goyle (sadly): The beginners of this mess have both been put to rest. (**A/N:** I didn't mean for that to rhyme) Ron had killed Crabbe, so in turn Draco killed him.

McGonagall: Ron?! My student! A student of my _house_! Blood has been spilled of someone in my house!

Dumbledore: Goyle, who started this brawl?

Goyle: Ron challenged Draco to a fight, but he didn't accept it, so in his turn Crabbe accepted the challenge. Ron then killed him with the Crutatius Curse, and so Draco, in anger and revenge, followed Ron to Gryffindor Tower and there killed him.

McGonagall (disbelieving): I don't believe you! But if what you speak of is- God forbid- true, then Draco must no longer live!

Dumbledore (solemnly): We cannot kill him, but for what he has done, he is banned from Hogwarts.

0 00 000 0000 00000

**A/N: **Bleh, was that any good? I had to bend a lot of HP stuff to make it work. Pretend that the Crutatius Curse can kill people, not just make them be in lots of pain and go insane. Also, when Crabbe says it's just a scratch, he means it figuratively. Please review! I wrote and posted this quickly because this is so fun to do! I hope people review this chapter :)


	5. Pain

**A/N: **I'm trying to update stories I haven't updated in a while, so I'm adding another chapter of this one. I sort of wish that I had made Hermione be Juliet because Ginny is annoying, but I made her Juliet because Ron is her brother so he could easily be Tybalt. Oh well.

**xxlei: **Ooh... What a hot new penname, Leila! Hahaha just kidding. Thanks for your review! It made me laugh. :)

**Trinity Day: **Thanks for the advice! I really appreciate your reviews, thanks a lot!

**ADepressedSpooty: **Thanks for the feedback and the error. I'll try and change that now. Yes, Hermione is the nurse. Heehee, Spooty is a silly nickname. I like it :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the translation of Shakespeare's brilliant work into the lives of the characters created with the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

**00000**

The students have yet to be informed of the terror that has taken place just moments ago. Ginny sits innocently and unknowingly on her bed after dinner, thinking about Draco. When the students are brought down to the common room to be told the shocking and horrific news, Ginny is too busy thinking of her fair Draco to join the others. Hermione later enters Ginny's dormitory, in tears, assuming that Ginny already knows of her brother's death.

Ginny (shocked and puzzled): Hermione! What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Ginny embraces Hermione and let's her weep desperately onto her shoulder.

Hermione (between sobs): He's dead! He's dead!

Ignorantly, Ginny automatically assumes that it is Draco about whom Hermione is sobbing.

Ginny (quietly): Can this be true? Can Merlin be so spiteful?

Hermione: No, but Draco can!

Hermione leaves Ginny's shoulder and rests her head in her own hands, wiping her eyes as her hair creates a curtain, masking her face. Ginny is now confused. She doesn't want to believe what she is hearing.

Ginny: Did Draco kill himself? (No response, just sobs) Just give me a simple 'yes' if he has, or 'no' if he has not. If you answer me 'yes', will curse myself right here and right now and put an end to a life without him. Has Draco killed himself?

Hermione: I don't even remember the last thing I said to him! Why is this happening! I can imagine him, lying so completely still. At least he died painlessly, that is something to think about. But _Avada Kedavra_! How can he have used such a curse? How can this have happened!

Hermione continues her sobs and heaves and weeping. There is now a puddle on the ground beneath her eyes. Ginny is now convinced it is Draco that she is speaking of.

Ginny (tears slowly sliding down her face, now): How can this be? Draco is dead? My sweet, dear, beloved Draco! What have I done to deserve this? What crimes have I committed that make me deserve to have the life of the only man I live for taken away from me? Stripped completely from me with no remorse! (Quietly) My heart is broken.

Hermione: Oh, Ron! Oh, Ron! My dearest friend! My true companion! Ron! (Hermione's cries dissolve into gasps and heaves)

Ginny stops crying now. Obviously she is upset and stunned to hear that it is her brother Hermione is mourning, but she is still confused about what is going on.

Ginny: Who is dead?

Hermione wipes her eyes and sits up straight.

Hermione: Your brother. Ron.

Before Hermione can continue Ginny starts to sob all over again. The idea of the man she loved dying was hard enough, but her _brother_? Her flesh and blood? Her kin? Her friend? Her protecter? Ron? It was unbearable.

Ginny: Oh, Hermione!

This time it is she who is crying on Hermione's shoulder, wetting it with her weeping that soaks through Hermione's clothing, so the salty tears touch her skin.

Ginny: He's so beautiful on the outside; who knew he was so terrifying and evil on the inside. What has become of this school…?

Hermione finally pulls apart and looks in Ginny's eyes to tell her something.

Hermione: Ginny, there is something you have to know. Draco killed him. He's been expelled.

Ginny (her voice barely there): What?

Hermione nods sadly.

Ginny (now angry): Why did you wish such terrible things on him! You brought this upon him! Look what you've done! You've taken away my one and only reason for living! First my brother and now the only person left for me to love? What have you done!

Hermione knows that Ginny is just shocked and upset, so she ignores her insults. But deep inside she truly does feel sadness for her best friend. It is sad to her that Ginny doesn't realize that she is there for her and she always will be, even when Draco and Ron are not.

Ginny (standing up, her face soaked and shining red with tears): What reason is there left for me to live, Hermione? Why am I still here? (Grabbing her wand) I should just curse myself right here, right now, and take all this pain away!

Hermione snatches the wand out of her friend's hand, fearing the worst.

Hermione: Ginny, do not do this to yourself. Draco is not dead, just expelled. (Lowering her voice) I will find Draco. I will go out into the Forbidden Forest, into Hogsmeade, wherever he may be, and I will find him. I will bring him to the Prefect's Dormitory and you will meet him there.

Ginny nods, wiping her eyes.

Ginny: Thank you.

Hermione nods and leaves without a moment's hesitation.

**00000**

The first to visit Draco at his hideout is Professor Snape. He knows he is not supposed to go there; he is a teacher, Draco has been expelled, and he should be helping the students recouperate from the shaking loss that they just lived through. But he knows he must inform Draco of the horrible gift he has just received.

Draco is sitting alone in a patch of the Forbidden Forest. He has gathered plants together to make himself some sort of a makeshift bed. He knows that he can't go to Hogsmeade, for he is a killer, and the news will spread like wildfire. Although he'd somewhat rather be there than in the middle of the place that has haunted his nightmares ever since he was a small boy. The Forbidden Forest is full of creatures no one wants to encounter. It is full of fear.

Snape (appearing from within the darkness): Draco, you are married to chaos.

Draco jumps up in his little nest.

Draco: Professor, do not scare me like that. (He pauses) What are you doing here? Have you come to take me back?

Snape (shaking his head): I have some unfortunate news to tell you.

Draco: What is my sentence?

Snape: Expulsion.

Draco collapses with anger and frustration into the earth. He wants to weep again but he can simply weep no more.

Draco: I would rather suffer death than expulsion! What will my parents say, what will my father do to me when they find out this dreadful news!

Snape: You should be thankful for expulsion, Draco. Dumbledore was merciful on your behaf! Most people would love to be in your position! What if you were sent to Azkaban?

Draco (sitting up again): That is true… (Pause) But now, if I'm expelled, when can I be with Ginny? It is torture, not mercy. (The reality beginning to hit him) What am I to do? Sit here and rot in the wilderness? I can't survive living in the middle of the bloody Forbidden Forest! It's not like I can go to Hogsmeade with the fact that I've just murdered somebody, either!

He now falls onto the ground again in a messy heap. He can't seem to stop crying, stop feeling terribly for himself and his sentence. He can't imagine life without Ginny, without the woman he has given his heart to.

Snape (keeping his cool): Draco, calm down. Let me talk with you.

Draco continues to sob, but sits up once more as he starts to talk, explaining his reasoning and the torture he is going through to his teacher.

Draco: You can't talk about what you can't feel, Snape. If you were in my position, if you were in love as I am now, you would feel this pain. We have known each other's true feelings and true compassion for, what, a day? What has it been? Being as madly in love as I am, and being banished, being expelled, having a sentence where you know you can never see her again is killing me. I have just died.

Hermione, panting, finds the two in their argument. She steps between them.

Hermione: Stand, Draco, I have a request for you.

Draco obeys her, knowing her relationship with Ginny.

Hermione: I have news, from Ginny. (She ignores the fact that there is a teacher standing near her as she tells Draco his instructions) Meet her in the Prefect's Dormitory as soon as possible. The password is 'mutiny'.

Draco quickly leaves, sprinting off, the darkness enveloping him instantly.

**00000**

Harry, Dean, and Seamus sit in their dormitory, staring at Ron's empty bed. They dry their eyes and try to discuss happier things, knowing now that their dear friend is in a better place.

Harry: I can't ask Ginny out, what with what has just happened.

Harry was planning on doing so for a few weeks now, but he never worked up the courage. Now it is too late.

Seamus (shaking his head): A boyfriend will make her happy. She'll want comfort aside from Hermione. She needs a companion and a shoulder to cry on. And besides, you two are already close.

Harry chews on his lip and finally agrees to follow his friend's advice. He'll ask out Ginny tomorrow.

**00000**

Ginny begins to cry again when Draco enters the Prefect's Dormitory. She has been waiting patiently on the end of the bed for him to come, her hands shaking profusely all the while. She leaps into his arms when he steps through the door.

Ginny (into his shoulder): Oh, Draco. I thought surely you were dead. I thought someone caught you and killed you and –

Draco: Sssh. It doesn't matter.

He kisses her lightly and then she pulls his head closer and embraces him passionately. He carries her over to the bed and lays her down.

**00000**

**A/N: **Sorry, I can't write sex scenes. And besides, there isn't one in Romeo and Juliet anyway. I don't know if a Prefect's Dormitory exists, but it does now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you review I'll give you an Aromatic IsoFlex stress ball! They're scented.


End file.
